Code Geass The Final Act
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: Warning: There are Original Fan Characters in this story. You don't like, you don't read.


"Zero?!"

"Zero?"

"Z-Zero?!"

The name echoed through my mind. I turned quickly from where I stood on the pavement to where everyone was looking. There, a top the hill, stood Zero. My body shook with fear. I couldn't control this sudden sense of fear around me. The chill of death was creeping up ready to strike somewhere, or someone.

_Lelouch is right behind me…how could Zero be there? _

I thought for a moment, rushing the process. The only way that could be Zero, was an imposter!Quickly, Zero unfurled his cape and ran towards our procession. The Knightmare fired, but he was too quick for them. He easily evaded the bullets and leapt around them. Quickly, I pulled out my gun, eyes wide with fear. Why was he here?! Who was he?!

"Stop right there!" I shouted, aiming my gun.

"Don't fire! I shall take him on!" Jeremiah shouted, leaping from his post to charge at Zero.

"Jeremiah, no!" I shouted, pointing my gun towards the ground as he landed in front of me.

They raced towards each other until Zero leapt and landed on his shoulder, jumping even higher. As Jeremiah went down, I could've sworn I saw him smile. I looked at him in shock, then raced quickly after Zero, gun in hand ready to fire. I couldn't let him get to Lelouch!

He landed behind Gino, in front of Nunally, and then right where I had feared he would; Right in front of Lelouch and drew his sword. I re-aimed my gun, finger on the trigger. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I watched Lelouch stand up to face Zero.

_I can't let this happen!_

"You cretin!" Lelouch growled, pulling out his gun.

Zero knocked the gun out of his hands and time slowed down. My heart pounded, threatening to burst from my chest at any moment. I watched everything in terror. I couldn't move, even though I wanted to save Lelouch more than anything. My limbs were frozen. I couldn't pull the trigger. Could it be…that Lelouch was finally using his Geass on me? I looked up at him from where I stood. I felt that he was watching me from the corner of his eye and…I saw it, the red symbol in his left eye. He mouthed a command to me…

'Don't move until the deed is done.'

Zero readied his sword for the final attack. Lelouch only stood there, smiling. My eyesight grew blurry and my face became stained with tears. Everyone around me cried out, allies and enemies. Even though there were those who opposed Lelouch there, the feeling in the air was the same.

I cried out, as loud as I could. I couldn't control myself. My mind was acting on its own. My body ached. Tears streamed down my face faster than any before. I let my head hang and my hair cover my face. This couldn't be happening…

Then, there was complete silence. I looked up quickly. I didn't want to believe what I saw. Zero had stabbed Lelouch, right through the stomach. My breath was caught in my throat. The tears came harder. I clenched my teeth as my arms dropped down to my sides. The deed was done.

"This is also a punishment for you…" Lelouch said softly as he slumped against Zero's shoulder, clutching his wound, "You will be the defender of justice and wear a mask forever…You will no longer be able to live as Kururugi Suzaku…"

_That name…Lelouch's so called friend? Suzaku was Zero now?! He killed Lelouch?! _

"You will sacrifice all of your own happiness for the world…eternally…" Lelouch continued, placing a hand against the mask.

"I accept…that Geass…"

Lelouch's hand fell, and Zero removed his sword. Lelouch staggered, and fell, sliding down to Nunally's level. She watched silently, eyes full of fear and he stopped in front of her. I scrambled up next to her, shaking and crying.

"Brother?"

"Lelouch?"

He still had a small smile on his face, eyes open, peering at nothing. Nunally took his hand. I covered my mouth with my own hand to keep myself from sobbing. My heart was in my throat, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Why does he have to die?_

"It can't be…Brother…you were…all along…"she whispered.

I opened my eyes again to see her grasping her dear brother's hand tightly with both of her small delicate hands.

"Brother I love you!" she cried.

"Yes…I…destroy worlds…create worlds…" he muttered quietly, still smiling.

"Y-you jerk." I choked out, "Y-you can't leave me now…not after all this…I still love you, even if you destroy worlds…you helped me recreate mine."

"Alanza…"

I gently placed my hand against his face felling the last of his warmth slip away. His eyes slowly closed and I watched his hand go limp in Nunally's. Her eyes grew wide and the tears came down her face again.

"Brother! Open your eyes!" she cried, grabbing the front of his coat, "Brother! BROTHER!!"

"Lelouch! Don't die on me now! You're not allowed to die!!" I yelled taking his other hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Lelouch the demon has died! Release the hostages!"

People rushed from buildings flooding the street. I clenched my teeth and held onto Lelouch's hand. I refuse to let go.

"He was no demon…he was…my warmth…" I muttered to myself.

I looked back up to Zero, standing proudly with his sword still covered in Lelouch's blood. I narrowed my eyes and clenched my teeth as I wiped away my tears.

"You took him from me! You took away the only warmth I had!" I cried, standing.

I picked up a gun that was lying nearby and aimed. I just…couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger. The tears came again and my knees buckled.

"You took him from me…"

"Alanza, peace is what he would've wanted, especially from you. Also…" Rei said, crouching next to me, "He told me to tell you that…he loves you, and he will always love you, but he had his reasons for ending it like this."

"This is unfair. I would've been happy just being with you, Brother. I can't bear a future without you Brother...I just can't…" Nunally cried.

We both leaned against his shoulder and cried. I sobbed harder than I ever had. His hand I had grasped so tightly was now cold, just as if there had never been any warmth in him. Rei stood and announced everything.

"Citizens of the United States of Japan. Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia has been murdered. You are all free of him and are under the care of Viceroy Nunally Vi Britannia. We all have been deceived, overpowered, and our loved ones have been taken from us. Now that this is over, d it is our hope that there will never be war again. That our conflicts are to be resolved through negotiation and talk. It is our Viceroy's wish as well as many others. You are all free to begin to your new lives."

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!" everyone chanted. Whether they were friends or foes to Lelouch, everyone was chanting.

I buried my face into Lelouch's shoulder, trying to drown it out. Even if it were Suzaku in that suit now, I couldn't forgive him. Not for taking away Lelouch…never.

"Lelouch…Lelouch…"


End file.
